An electronic component testing apparatus for testing IC devices having been packaged comprises a test head to be electrically connected with IC devices, a tester which communicates testing signals with IC devices via the test head, and a handler (electronic component handling apparatus) which presses IC devices to the test head.
The handler comprises a chamber for subjecting IC devices to a thermal stress of high temperature or low temperature. An opening is formed at the bottom face of the chamber. The upper portion of a test head is inserted into this opening so as to join the test head to the handler.
This joining operation for a test head employs a test head moving apparatus capable of handling the test head. At the time of joining the test head to the handler, initially the test head moving apparatus moves the test head in a horizontal direction so as to locate the test head below the opening of the handler. Then the test head moving apparatus lifts up the test head so as to insert the upper portion of the test head into the opening of the handler.